


Tequila

by Hourglasstarot



Series: Heartbreak Medication [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tequila, dan+shay, no beta read we die like Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hourglasstarot/pseuds/Hourglasstarot
Summary: Mammon is sure about one thing. He misses her. The longing doesn't end, but maybe a song will help.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heartbreak Medication [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183433
Kudos: 5





	Tequila

When she left to go back to the human world, she broke up with me. Something about focusing on her career when she got back, but she kissed me like she didn't want to leave. 

It's been a few months. 

Diavolo let her use the D. D. D up in the human world, but after the 3rd month of her being gone she stopped being as active on Devilgram. 

Then the texts got fewer and suddenly she wasn't answering calls. 

I couldn't go out to the Fall without thinking about her. 

I was scrolling through her Devilgram when there was a knock on my door. 

"Mammon?" I could tell Asmo was plastered by the slur of my name. I opened the door to find him and Levi. 

"What do you guys want?" 

"You have to see this." Levi grabs Asmo and before I can protest their both on my couch turning the TV on. 

_ I can still shut down a party _

_ I can hang with anybody _

_ I can drink whiskey and red wine _

_ Champagne all night _

_ Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine _

I turn my head towards the TV, wide eyed. I never thought I'd get to hear her sing again. 

My feet take me to the back of the couch where Asmo and Levi are sitting. 

_ But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya _

_ Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt _

_ The same one you wore when we were _

_ Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle _

_ Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya _

_ I remember how bad I need ya, _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ Ooooh _

"She's live streaming her first sold out concert, and we know how much you miss her…" Asmo is singing along as Levi talks over the music to me

_ I can kiss somebody brand new and not even think about you _

Memories from the year she spent here flashed through my mind. 

_ I can show up to the same bar _

Us at the fall. 

_ Hear the same songs in my car _

The late nights we spent hiding out in my room

_ Baby, your memory it only hits me this hard _

_ When I taste tequila, baby I still see ya _

_ Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt _

The way she danced around the kitchen while cooking  _ "what good is it if you can't have fun."  _

_ The same one you wore when we were _

_ Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle _

Why does she sound so sad playing at such a big show. 

_ Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya _

_ I remember how bad I need ya, _

_ When I taste Tequila _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ When I taste tequila _

_ Oooh _

The camera filming zooms in on her face a little more. She's smiling, but her golden eyes look so sad… 

  
  
  


The next morning I wake up and go about my usual routine. 

As I walk to RAD the only thing I can think of is how sad her eyes were. Is it possible… No. There was no way. She was the one that left. 

The day passes by slowly, and sitting in the student council meeting was boring. 

And then there was a flash. Solomon is standing in the middle of the room with her. 

I blink slowly. Am I dreaming?

Everyone is so excited to see them… I must be dreaming. 

After some chatter Lucifer gives her the house keys and her and Solomon take off. 

Beel shoots me a sympathetic look when he sees I'm still glued to my seat. 

Diavolo ends the meeting early, but I go straight to my room when I get home. 

"Mammon?" 

There she is. Sitting on my couch, waiting just like before. 

"Why did you come back?" The tension is thick enough to cut with a knife. I can't hide the venom and hurt in my voice. 

"I… I'm sorry." she stands but her eyes stay on the ground. "I know I hurt you. I hurt you a lot. You didn't deserve that. You loved me unconditionally, and I didn't realize how much I loved you until after I left." 

I blink and she's in front of me, wiping a tear off my face. Shit. When did I start crying? 

"Mammon…" She catches me face before I can look away. "I'm not saying you have to forgive me, so just say the word and I'll walk away." I missed looking into her eyes. I missed seeing those little freckles on her iris. Her eyes were my favorite.

Without thinking my lips are crashing into hers. 

Hot, heavy, hungry. She moves her other hand down to my chest, eagerly returning the favor.

" I love you Mammon." 

" I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> The song I used (and listened too before writing this) is Dan + Shay's Tequila.  
> This is the first of the series, keep an eye out for some more songfics! <3  
> link to spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5sepFGlUT9vA274LZVhT1Z?si=cb4406f9cc384981


End file.
